


Tears In The Rain

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, One Shot, Overwhelmed Gavin Reed, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Safewords, Trans Gavin Reed, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Watersports, authority kink, commitment issues, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Stuck on a stakeout, Gavin reveals to Hank that he has a piss kink, and ends up on the floor of Hank's bathroom indulging his wildest fantasy while he calls Hank "Lieutenant".Gavin always fucks things up for himself, though, and a tender moment that could have become something more only rends a friendship apart as Gavin's fear of commitment rears its ugly head.





	Tears In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_perverted_squid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/gifts), [AdelineAround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/gifts).



> I'm kind of nervous gifting fics to people without asking them first, but this was inspired by V and Ada saying they wanted to see Gavin with a piss kink on Twitter (if you want to get properly tagged in this, let me know!). I've been on a HankGav kick lately, and this just kinda happened.
> 
> Also, with many apologies to Blade Runner (my favorite movie) for abusing its most touching scene for the title of a piss fanfic.

Hank handed Gavin a glass of water as he sat on the edge of the tub, wearing nothing but a grey pair of tight briefs that clung to the shape of his body. Gavin took the glass and eyed the toilet lid, duct taped down by none other than Hank himself in an attempt to ensure they went through with this crazy deed. 

What was Gavin doing here? Hank had had a few too many beers and so had he, and now his bladder was full to bursting as he sat on the edge of Hank's bathtub. They shouldn't have played drunken truth or dare on that stakeout. He shouldn't have confessed that he had a piss kink, of all damn things, because now here he was, about to humiliate himself in front of Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

"You ready to piss yourself yet?" Hank reached down and teased the tiny t-dick bulge in his underwear, and Gavin tensed like he'd been shot. Gavin was wet, edged and teased by this giant bear of a man for hours while Hank filled his bladder to busting point. He'd insisted on a safeword— _fucking androids_ —but he sure as hell didn't want to use it. Didn't want to chicken out. Didn't want to back down from this dare that they'd both regret in the morning when they nursed their hangovers and wondered what the hell they'd done.

The stakeout was over, the suspect in custody, but that had only been the beginning of Gavin's woes. They'd come right back to Hank's place, where Gavin had nervously drank a couple of beers and taken off his clothes. Hank had pulled out the duct tape and sealed the toilet, and Gavin had asked for a safeword they could both agree on. Just in case.

"Respectfully, you're a fuckin' asshole, Lieutenant." Gavin complained. "I gotta piss."

"So piss," Hank growled. He knelt down in front of Gavin and teased his slit through the tight cotton with a thick finger. Gavin swallowed, his mouth dry as he saw the huge bulge in the front of Hank's jeans. Hank had to have a massive piece in there, and he hadn't pissed since they'd gotten home either. He thought about showering under that giant fire hose and almost lost his mind. He wanted to be pathetic and dripping with urine at this man's feet. It was what he wanted, what he _deserved_ , and the fact that Hank was his boss only made it more of a forbidden fruit.

All this arousal was putting his body at war. It was so hard to urinate while he was so wet, and yet his bladder hurt with the need for relief. He reached down and touched his dick, proud of the way it bulged in his underwear.

"Lieutenant, I can't piss like this, just let me use the toilet—"

"Do it." Hank's intense blue eyes were fixed on him, and Gavin felt like he was nothing. It was the best feeling in the world, to be reduced to his core, to be exposed as the pathetic, lowly animal he was. He let loose, a dark piss stain spreading across his underwear. Urine seeped through the material, trickling down the edge of the tub onto the linoleum, but Hank didn't seem to care. He was watching Gavin, held in seeming thrall as Gavin pissed on his floor, a warm puddle pooling at their feet as his dick begged for purchase. He seemed to go on pissing forever, and Hank looked like he might cum untouched just from watching. Gavin's piss stream died out, and Hank was already unbuckling his jeans. He yanked them open, taking his boxers down to the knees with them and exposing his huge, thick, veiny cock and heavy balls.

"Please, Lieutenant," Gavin said, and he realized he'd gotten down on his knees in the puddle of his own cooling urine. He was so aroused that his heart threatened to beat out of his chest, even as his briefs clung to him uncomfortably.

Hank indulged him, and Gavin felt blessed as the warm rain hit his hair and trickled down his face. He spat it out of his mouth it it trickled down his chin, strong and hot as it formed rivers in his chest hair and trailed over his top surgery scars. His dick strained and Hank aimed his spray towards it, coating Gavin's erection in warm piss, in Hank, this mountain of a man who towered before him like a god. His alcoholic urine smelled strong, and that only made it better. Gavin imagined the others would pick up its scent and know what he was, a pathetic man who loved to get pissed on by his boss.

Hank finished up and shook himself off. He reached for the lube on a nearby shelf as Gavin stood up on trembling legs. Gavin gasped as Hank moved the crotch of his wet briefs aside to expose his pussy, his hard dick standing out. Hank coated his fingers in the lube and pressed it into Gavin, and Gavin was sure he felt the slight tremble of Hank's barely restrained desire as he pushed two thick fingers into Gavin's hole. His thumb brushed Gavin's dick, the thick, rough skin that had combed over so many crime scenes taking him apart like a piece of evidence.

"Hank—"

"That's Lieutenant to you," Hank reminded him, withdrawing his fingers. "Or sir." 

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Gavin wondered if he was being punished with the absence of Hank, who he so desperately needed inside him.

Hank reached for a condom on the same shelf he'd gotten the lube, and Gavin shook his head. "You don't need to use that, sir."

"Breeding kink too, huh?" Hank smiled that grin that showed the gap in his teeth, and Gavin felt unworthy to take this man's cum. "I'll assume there'll be no complications."

"No, sir." Gavin realized as Hank coated his angry red cock in lubricant that they were way beyond the point of no return. Hank was going to fuck him here, and he was going to love every second of that huge, fat cock splitting him apart while his and Hank's piss dried on his skin. Hank hauled him up like he was nothing, climbing into the bathtub and pinning Gavin against the wall. Gavin bit his lip as he felt Hank's huge glans threatening to breach his entrance, wondering if he'd even be able to take it. He gritted his teeth and wrapped his legs around Hank's body, helping to ease Hank's colossal cock inside him until he was buried to the hilt.

"You're so big, Lieutenant," Gavin gasped, tears stinging his eyes as he leaned into Hank's shoulder. Hank brushed a tender hand through his wet hair, comforting him as he was overwhelmed by the massive cock breaching him like a battering ram.

"Safeword?" Hank asked.

"Never. I just need a minute, sir." They stayed like that, pinned up against the cold tiles, joined together, and Gavin realized he'd never experienced anything as intimate as this. He hadn't expected it from their dumb game in the car, and yet now he wondered if Hank had been pursuing him all along, waiting for Gavin to expose himself so he could swoop in and take him.

Split apart on Hank's giant cock, he realized he didn't want it to end, but the piss was getting cold and Gavin desperately needed to cum. "Please fuck me, Lieutenant. Use your little piss boy like the cocksleeve I am."

Hank grunted in approval and started to thrust. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing in hard, drawing a cry from Gavin's lungs. Hank brushed his hand over Gavin's chest and down between them to play with Gavin's dick. Gavin almost let out a sob at the welcome contact as Hank thrust deeper inside, brushing Gavin's cervix with his cock while he slowly jerked Gavin's dick.

"Sir, oh, fuck, yes, yes," Gavin let loose a string of incoherent words as Hank sped up his pace, nailing him into the wall. Hank came with a loud cry, pressing Gavin into the wall with the entire weight of his body as he pumped him full of his seed. It was enough to drive Gavin over the edge and the orgasm wracked his whole body. He spasmed and jerked, squeezing the huge cock inside him as his teeth dragged against Hank's shoulder and he let out a sob. It was so much, and Hank was still inside him, thrusting twice more to milk the last of the semen from his cock before he pulled out, leaving Gavin feeling raw and empty.

Hank put him down gently, guiding him to the floor. Gavin fell and Hank caught him, supporting him with strong arms. He realized he was crying, tears streaming down his face as he thought about all the men he'd let use him before he'd found this. But Hank wouldn't want him long-term. He'd just wanted to indulge a kink where participants were hard to come by. Gavin wasn't going to become Hank's boy, as much as he yearned for it.

"Hey. You're gonna be all right. We're gonna take a nice shower and get this stink off us, and then we're gonna lay down for a bit." Hank helped Gavin sit down on the edge of the tub and eased his underwear off before stripping himself down. Gavin leaned into Hank's chest as the big man soaped both of them up. It was soft, and it was what he needed, but he couldn't have Hank. Hank was his boss, second only to Captain Fowler. It would set Gavin's career back years if he had to transfer to another precinct.

Besides, Hank had lost his son and recently gone through a divorce. He wasn't looking for a partner. Just someone to fuck around with. Gavin sniffed and washed the tears from his face, steeling himself for what he needed to do. He had to go before he fell any further into the fantasy of what this might be like the stupid fool he was. He couldn't let this quick fuck become confused for something else or the rejection was going to be more than he could handle. Better to act cool and walk away now, before he revealed any more of his vulnerabilities.

Gavin stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. His clothes were neatly folded on the hamper and he hastily dressed, sans underwear. Hank could throw them away or keep them as a memento, he didn't care. He just needed to get away from here.

"Gavin, where are you goin'?" Hank asked. 

"I—I gotta go," Gavin stuttered. "I got an appointment in the mornin', you know, hormone shit—"

"Oh." That one syllable conveyed more disappointment than Gavin was prepared to handle, and he realized it wasn't rejection he was afraid of, it was commitment. He wanted this, even if it cost him everything. Even if he threw away the career he'd dedicated his whole life to. He couldn't do it. Not now, when he'd worked so hard just to make Detective. Yet Hank's blue eyes called to him, urging him to come back to the safety of those warm arms. He could still do it. He could still kneel down on the floor and beg for his Lieutenant's forgiveness.

But he was too much of a coward to trust himself in someone else's hands, and so he left, the front door of Hank's home closing quietly behind him as he ran the block to where the automated taxi was already pulling up. His soul yearned for him to go back as a light drizzle started to hit his face, and his body seemed to agree as a little of Hank's semen leaked out from inside him, but he didn't look back.

He climbed into the taxi, clenching his fists, a little sore inside from the good pounding he'd taken. He squeezed his eyes shut against tears, glad for the fact that the automated taxi wouldn't try to make small talk on the ride home. It pulled out, and Gavin felt a possible future turn to dust, a door creaking quietly shut behind him forever.

***

"Hey, Gavin," Hank acknowledged him as he walked past Gavin's desk in the bullpen the next morning. "Surprised to see you here so early. Thought you had an appointment. You wanna maybe grab a coffee while they set up the interrogation room? It'll be a bit."

"No thanks, _Hank_ ," Gavin sneered. He lowered his voice as he stood up, his heart begging him not to say the words that left his mouth next: "Don't think last night was more than it was. I was just curious how far you'd go, that was all. You're into some depraved shit, old man."

Hurt flashed in Hank's eyes, but it was gone in a moment, brought under control by a man who was clearly used to pain. "Yeah, of course." He started to stumble towards his desk, holding his head. "Where the fuck are my aspirin? I drank way too fuckin' much last night…"

Gavin looked back at his computer monitor. He wasn't going to look at Hank Anderson. Wasn't going to admire the bulge in the front of his pants, or think about the way that cock had split him apart, filling him up physically and emotionally. He was going to concentrate on the job until he became Lieutenant himself and forced that old, fat fuck into retirement.

He wasn't going to think about Hank's tender hands in his hair or the way Hank had held him upright, or the way he'd rested his head on Hank's chest as the shower spray washed them both clean…

…Or the way he'd wanted to be Hank's boy forever, throwing everything to the wind to kneel at his Lieutenant's feet. Someone else would get that privilege. Someone who didn't fuck things up. Someone with nothing to lose by submitting to the big man with a heart of gold. Someone who could give Hank what he needed.

Gavin wished he could be that guy, but he'd made his choice, and now he had to stick with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a comment or contact me on twitter @landale!


End file.
